


close enough

by starryline



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Yearning, light angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryline/pseuds/starryline
Summary: or the closest i could ever ask for, wataru thought.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 12





	close enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinarello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinarello/gifts).



_Too close for comfort—_ that was Goryo Yuuto, peeking over from behind the redhead while he went ahead with his usual writing process. Although he didn’t mind such a looming presence, there was barely any progress when a pair of eyes other than yours are constantly fixed on your draft.

“Yuu…” He spoke in a low voice, through the sound of the pen tapping the table, “I don’t think my writing needs an audience… and I’m not even making lyrics in the first place, you know?”

“I do! You told me that three times already!!” The guitarist replied. “You’ll be fine! I’m even trying my best to not distract you, y’know!”

It was true; Yuuto could’ve gone off with a conversation if he wanted to, so the sight of him sitting silent and simply watching was, as Banri would’ve put it, limited-edition content. It was almost unsettling.

A sigh slipped, soon followed by his words, “Why _are_ you watching me anyway? It’s homework for a class we don’t share. Isn’t there anything better you can do—?”

“I wanna actually see how you write with my own two eyes for once!” He replied. “I don’t always get to join you in any writing sessions, and when I do, I often get distracted or tend to have my own share of tasks to focus on. This time, I wanna pay attention to you.”

“...And what good will that do, exactly…?”

“So that I can get to learn about ‘ya more!”

“H-Huh...?”

“I mean, seeing ‘ya write lyrics is one thing, but that’s the Matoba Wataru of Argonavis that I’m seeing whenever! I’m talking about the Matoba Wataru from when I first met him; that’s who I wanna meet!” He declared boldly.

“...I think I get what you mean...?” Wataru replied half-truthfully; he was still trying to grasp what Yuuto really meant—it wasn’t like Matoba Wataru of Argonavis and _just_ Matoba Wataru were any different from each other…

“Yeah, exactly!! Just because we’ve known each other for awhile, and our formerly two-man band grew, doesn’t mean I have to stop seeing you for who ‘ya just are, after al— w-wait!! I totally am distracting you right now, aren’t I!? Aagh, just pretend I’m not here for now and continue with your work! I’ll go order more food for us!”

And just like that, he got off his seat and entered the fast food establishment.

 _Why was he like this?_ , Wataru thought; not the sharpest tool in the shed, nor the most reliable in some aspects or another, but he’d always be looking after others, in a way different from his own. That was his pride as a leader; Yuuto makes sure everyone is accounted for, and with that, he tries to pay attention to everyone and put them and their needs into consideration.

Which was why he didn’t understand just what in the world did he mean with whatever he was talking about just now.

He believes Yuuto knew him best out of everyone; at this point, they were partners that can practically catch onto each other’s trail of thoughts without a hitch.

Just Matoba Wataru, huh…

_...Ah fuck, the homework._

—-

“...No one’s home yet.” Yuuto commented, placing the bag on the couch.

“Ren texted saying he’ll be working on a group activity and will be home late. Banri’s shift doesn’t end ‘til later. Who knows what’s up with Goryo.”

“Ah well, that can’t be helped! It’s just the two of us, then! While they’re still out, let me just go and prep dinner for everyone.”

“Do you need help?”

“...Ahaha, I think I’ll be fine… you can relax yourself for now, okay? All that writing must’ve been tiring. I’ll whip up something good as a treat!” He cheered, before marching over to the kitchen.

The way he had to hold in a laugh as he just witnessed him say all that with a pink apron while waving a wooden spoon in hand; his own mom image is in jeopardy.

Setting that thought aside, the nervous laughter as his offer of assistance was rejected lurked in his mind. He could only remember one time they tried to cook together back in Hakodate, during the first time Wataru stayed over at Yuuto’s.

Not the best cook—that was one Matoba Wataru trait, alright. Within Argonavis, it puts him in the minority, but that part of him, Yuuto knew even before the band came to be what they knew today.

That was one of the many memories only he and Yuu share, and there was plenty to go about if ever the other wanted to know him more…

...right?

Of course, that was one thing he wasn’t complacent about. Were the times that they spent enough for the two of them to be close enough as he thinks? Wataru always had doubts. After all, Yuuto was charismatic and easygoing, he certainly has other acquaintances. To be honest, a part of him was glad Argonavis was formed…

If all else fails, at least there was this band that kept them together.

He convinced himself that such a fact was more than enough for him—that even if Yuu and him can’t have anything they can have for themselves, he can be part of his life, as bassist, lyricist, and fellow bandmate, Matoba Wataru.

That kind of distance… it’s close enough, right…?

“Wataru—”

“—Aah!?”

There it was: a trail of a single tear and the pang in his chest that he didn’t even notice, until the voice broke his thought. From the corner of his vision, he saw the other’s figure peering from the kitchen. He was relieved the other was busy… marinating (if his assumption was right) to focus on observing him. The last thing he wants is to be caught in this indescribable state,

“S-Sorry… what was it?”

“Could you text the others if they can grab some tofu on the way? I thought we could have some miso soup on the side.”

“A-Ah, alright…”

“Thanks!”

Back to cooking, went Yuuto— _good_. Before he could notice the subtle sobbing and pry open a Pandora’s box he’s not ready to unravel. Wataru’s hand fiddled away with his phone to send the message, before his body further slumped to the couch.

Was this supposed to be as physically draining? Why was he even this vexed? He’s convinced himself time and time again: it wouldn’t matter anyway.

Like he was saying—there was the band, anyway. That was good enough for him.

 _Just_ Matoba Wataru? Yuuto shouldn’t concern himself with that; it’s not as if there was anything interesting out there in store for him. The bond they share right now… it wasn’t anything _too_ special.

_That’s right, Wataru. Don’t let Yuuto’s earlier nonsense get to you, he was just being his usual dumb self._

A light hit on his cheeks, followed by a small chant, and Wataru was back to his right, usual mindset. The bassist pulled himself off the couch, into the kitchen to grab some plates.

“Can’t let myself be caught lazing, now can I?” Wataru remarked, smiling at the other just before he headed to the dining table.

A relationship where they can talk to each other casually like this, a band to keep them together, and the safe title of a friend… Mhm. This was close enough,

... _or the closest I could ever ask for._

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote some yuuwa before the year ended hell yea!! this is for channie, whose secret santa is me!! i hope u appreciate it <33 and to whoever else stumbles upon this fic, i hope u enjoyed!!


End file.
